danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kirumi Tojo
Kirumi Tojo (東条 斬美 Tōjō Kirumi) - jedna z postaci występujących w Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Kirumi nosi tytuł Superlicealnej Pokojówki. Jest członkinią Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru. Wygląd Kirumi jest wysoką kobietą o zielonych oczach. Ma krótkie, srebrne włosy, które ozdabia czarna przepaska oraz grzywkę, zasłaniającą jej lewe oko. Dziewczyna nosi kostium pokojówki ze wzorem pajęczyny. Szyję zakrywa ciemnego koloru kołnierz, zaś dłonie, czarne rękawiczki. Na nogach ma założone szare rajstopy oraz ciemne buty, związane białymi sznurówkami. Osobowość Kirumi to spokojna, dojrzała dama, opisywana jako "profesjonalistka, która zawsze wykonuje perfekcyjnie zlecone zadanie". Jest utalentowaną osobą, potrafiącą zrobić każdą powierzoną jej pracę. Zachowuje się wyrafinowanie, jak i poważnie. Jej życiowe motto brzmi "najpierw obowiązek, potem przyjemność". Właśnie dlatego, posiada silne poczucie obowiązku oraz będzie starać się z całych sił dla innych. Próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się ze wszystkimi uczniami. Kirumi także zajmuje się gotowaniem i sprzątaniem. Tojo posiada nadzwyczajną determinację. Na tyle silną, że podczas jej egzekucji, próbowała uciec, niżeli zaakceptować swój los. Zdolności Superlicealna Pokojówka Talent Kirumi został fabrycznie stworzony przez Team Danganronpa. Z tego powodu, trudno stwierdzić czy w przeszłości Tojo była wielozadaniową pokojówką. Kirumi pracuje na pół etatu jako pokojówka. Jest również bardzo dobra w wielu różnych sportach. Zajmuje się gotowaniem i sprzątaniem dla innych uczniów. Historia Przed akcją gry Plan Gopher Część fałszywych wspomnień, stworzonych specjalnie dla Kirumi i reszty uczniów był plan Gopher, który rzekomo zdarzył się przed rozpoczęciem się Zabójczej Gry. Został on wcielony w życie przez rząd, po tym, jak mnóstwo meteorytów zderzyło się z Ziemią. Aby ochronić ludzką rasę przed wyginięciem, rząd zdecydował się wybrać określoną liczbę wyjątkowych istot ludzkich, wsadzić do statku kosmicznego i pozwolić im uciec. Kirumi oraz piętnastu innych licealistów zostało wybranych do tego planu. Jako, że nie chcieli opuścić ich ukochanych, uciekli od planu. W tym samym czasie, ekstremistyczny kult urósł w siłę. Wierzyli oni, iż meteoryty były karą, którą sprowadziła na siebie ludzkość i słysząc o planie Gopher, próbowali oni go powstrzymać. W ten sposób, po świecie zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać się "Superlicealni Łowcy", którzy polowali na szesnastu wybranych uczniów. Rząd zadecydował się zapanować nad sytuacją, poprzez sfałszowanie śmierci uczniów. Gdy Ziemia była niszczona, plan Gopher został wcielony w życie. Kirumi i inni ruszyli w kosmos masywnym statkiem kosmicznym, czyli prawdziwą formą Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów. Kokichi Oma, jeden z uczestników planu, nazwał siebie członkiem Remnants of Despair, Junko Enoshimy, który jest osobą stojącą za Zabójczą Grą oraz, że to on wpuścił Monokumę na statek, dzięki czemu zmusił Kirumi i innych do brania udziału w Zabójczej Grze. Trzeba zwrócić uwagę na to, iż Tojo nie posiada pełnych wspomnień tego zdarzenia, gdyż została na niej wykonana egzekucja, nim była w stanie je zdobyć przez Światło Wspomnień w Rozdziale 5. Prawdziwe zdarzenia Tak naprawdę, wspomnienia Kirumi o planie Gopher zostały fabrycznie stworzone przez Team Danganronpa - grupę osób, która była odpowiedzialna za porwanie Kirumi i innych piętnastu uczniów, aby brali oni udział w znanym reality show, zwanym Danganronpa - seria, opowiadająca historię Zabójczych Gier. Zapytano Kirumi o branie w niej udziału, a ta przystała na ten pomysł. Tojo oraz reszta nieutalentowanych piętnastu uczniów przeszli przez proces fabrykacji, gdzie stworzono ich wspomnienia, a także osobowości. Otrzymała ona talent Superlicealnej Pokojówki. Wszystko to było po to, aby uszczęśliwić widownię Danganronpy. Po zakończeniu procesu fabrykacji, Kirumi i reszta uczniów weszli do Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów jako całkowicie inna osoba, która oficjalnie brała udział w 53-im sezonie zabójczej gry, znanej także jako Morderczy Szkolny Semestr. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Przeszłość Kirumi pracowała na półetatu jako pokojówka, która była w stanie wykonać każde zadanie, dzięki czemu zdobyła pozytywną reputację. Jest popularna wśród studentów, czasami nawet wybierano ją na ochroniarza. Później dowiadujemy się, że pracowała jako pokojówka i w tym samym czasie chodziła do Liceum Droga Mleczna (天ノ川高校). Jako, iż dziewczyna wspaniale wykonywała pracę, rząd zdecydował się ją poprosić o wsparcie. Od tamtego momentu, Kirumi była cieniem premiera Japonii, który rozwijał kraj i polepszał jakość życia cywilów. Jej motywacja do wspomagania ludności była powodem, dzięki któremu udało się spełnić prośbę rządu, a sama Kirumi została premierem. Jednak trudno powiedzieć ile w tym znajduje się prawdy, a ile z tego zostało stworzone przez Team Danganronpa. Rozdział 1 - Ja i Moja Rozprawa Klasowa Po tym, jak Monokuma oficjalnie rozpoczął Zabójczą Grę, Kirumi była zaskoczona umiejętnościami Kaede, które pozwoliły jej uspokoić spanikowanych uczniów. Później, dziewczyna wraz z resztą, próbowała przejść przez Śmiercionośną Drogę Rozpaczy, jednak nieważne ile razy próbowali, nie powodziło im się. Jako, że wszyscy byli przemęczeni, a także nadchodziła noc, Kirumi zasugerowała innym, aby wrócili do swoich pokoi i tam odpoczęli. Niedługo potem, Monokuma ogłosił pierwszy motyw - ten, który popełni morderstwo, natychmiast ukończy szkołę i będzie mógł wydostać się z Akademii, bez żadnej rozprawy klasowej. Dodatkowo, stwierdził także, że jeżeli nikt nie rozpocznie Zabójczej Gry, wykona on egzekucję na wszystkich uczniach. To ogłoszenie całkowicie rozpadło grupę, a każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Kirumi pozostała w kafeterii, zastanawiając się nad pytaniem Amamiego o "Superlicealnych Łowców". Rano, w dniu limitu czasu, Kirumi siedziała w kafeterii, przysłuchując się rozmowie Amamiego, Ryomy i Angie Yonagi. Hoshi powiedział, że chętnie by się poświęcił dla innych, ponieważ nie ma on powodu do życia. To zdanie niezwykle wpłynęło na decyzję Kirumi w popełnieniu morderstwa, w następnym rozdziale. Potem, Kirumi była w kafeterii wraz z Miu Irumą, Tsumugi Shirogane i Korekiyo Shingujim do czasu, aż ogłoszono odnalezienie ciała. Wtedy, bohaterowie ruszyli w stronę biblioteki, aby odkryć ciało Rantaro Amamiego. Podczas rozprawy klasowej, Kirumi oskarżała Gontę Gokuharę o śmierć Amamiego, jednak Kaede szybko zainterweniowała i wyzbyła się podejrzeń z Gonty. Mimo wszystko, Tojo nadal nie ustawała, stwierdzając, że zrobi wszystko dla dobra uczniów. Kiedy Akamatsu na dobre udowodniła niewinność Gonty, ta zaczęła przepraszać Gontę, lecz Gokuhara się tym nie przejął. W dalszej rozprawie, gdy oskarżenia padły na Shuichiego Saiharę, Kirumi była wśród uczniów, którzy go chronili. Po tym, jak Shuichi przedstawił morderczynię Rantaro, Kaede, Kirumi powiedziała, że nieważne co, dziewczyna wciąż w nią wierzy i stwierdziła, iż słowa Akamatsu nie były kłamstwem. Przed jej egzekucją, Kaede wierzyła, że wszyscy mogą zakończyć tą Zabójczą Grę oraz zostać wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi. Kirumi potwierdza jej słowa, szanując determinację Kaede. Rozdział 2 - Bezgraniczne Piekło blisko Nieba Jako drugi motyw, każdy z uczestników otrzymał zdjęcia osób, które są dla nich najważniejsze. Jej MonoPad pokazał ludzi, którzy żyli w kraju, przez nią rządzonym. Dziewczyna troszczyła się o każdego z nich, a po ujrzeniu drugiego motywu, ta empatia wzrosła. Aby uciec z Akademii, Kirumi zdecydowała się zabić Ryomę Hoshiego, uznając go za najsłabszą osobę. Tojo zaprosiła go do jego Pokoju Nauki, po czym go ogłuszyła, zakuła i utopiła. Później użyła pewnego triku, żeby zrzucić Ryomę do akwarium pełnego piranii. Kontener piranii był przygotowany na magiczną sztuczkę Himiko Yumeno, która miała zamiar uciec z tego akwarium w określonym czasie, aby piranie ją nie zjadły. Kiedy piranie (wraz z ciałem Hoshiego) zostały ukazane, ciało Ryomy pożarły piranie. Podczas drugiej rozprawy klasowej, Kirumi okazuje się być morderczynią. Mówi ona o swoim rządzeniu niewielkim krajem, o który niezwykle się troszczyła, a gdy zobaczyła drugi motyw, dziewczyna natychmiast chciała się stamtąd wydostać. Wtedy także wytłumaczyła, dlaczego Ryoma oddał swoje życie w jej ręce oraz z jakiego powodu go zabiła. Krótko po tym, jak Monokuma powiedział, że na dziewczynie zostanie wykonana egzekucja, ta próbuje uciec z miejsca zdarzenia, chcąc powrócić do jej państwa. Niestety, Kirumi nie udało się uciec i została wykonana na niej egzekucja. Relacje [[Akademia Utalentowanych Więźniów|'Akademia Utalentowanych Więźniów']] Kaede Akamatsu Kirumi wierzyła w Kaede i była zaskoczona jej umiejętnością utrzymywania grupy w kupie, a także powstrzymaniem morderstw aż do końca limitu czasu. Po tym, gdy Kaede została odkryta jako morderczyni Rantaro, Kirumi wciąż ufała oraz wierzyła w Akamatsu. Mimo tego, iż popełniła zbrodnię, Tojo rozumiała, że Kaede zrobiła to, aby wszystkich uratować. Kiedy dziewczyna prosi, żeby położyli kres tej zabójczej grze, Kirumi stwierdza, iż jej słowo jest dla niej rozkazem. Niestety, ostatecznie Tojo zdradza Kaede, po tym, jak przedstawiono drugi motyw; zabija Ryomę Hoshi, po czym zostaje wykonana na niej egzekucja. Shuichi Saihara Kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, Shuichi zdał sobie sprawę z tego, kim Kirumi tak naprawdę jest i był zaskoczony tym, jaką posiada popularność. Tojo wydawała się troszczyć o Shuichiego tak samo, jak o innych. Powstrzymała także Kaito przed dalszym biciem Shuichiego po zakończeniu pierwszej rozprawy. Kirumi była niezwykle rozczarowana, gdy Saihara uznał ją za mordercę i wciąż nie była w stanie zaakceptować swojego losu, dlatego próbowała zagłosować na Shuichiego jako winowajcę. Shuichi był przygnębiony, a zarazem wściekły tym, że kolejny z jego przyjaciół umrze. Był także jedną z osób, które namawiały Kirumi do ucieczki przed jej egzekucją. W scenie love hotel, Shuichi gra rolę pana Kirumi, w którym Tojo się zakochała. Początkowo, dziewczyna uważała, że te uczucia są nieodpowiednie, jednak Shuichi ją przekonał, iż nie ma w tym nic złego. Tenko Chabashira Tenko traktuje Kirumi jako przyjaciółkę i wydaje się jej ufać. Dziewczyna czuje się zrelaksowana, kiedy Tojo robi jej masaż. Początkowo, Tenko nie wierzyła Shuichiemu, że Kirumi może być morderczynią, lecz później to zaakceptowała. Była także jedną z osób, które zachęcały ją do ucieczki przed jej egzekucją. Ryoma Hoshi Wybrała ona Ryomę za swój cel, wierząc, że był on najsłabszą ze wszystkich osób. Kiedy powiedziała mu, aby przyszedł do jego Pokoju Nauki, Ryoma się nie wahał za nią podążyć i dobrowolnie się odwrócić, wyczuwając jej żądze mordu. Gdy go ogłuszyła, zakuła go, po czym utopiła. Ryoma wydawał się niezwykle szanować chęć do życia Kirumi, kiedy ten takiej nie miał. [[Kokichi Oma|'Kokichi Oma']] Kiedy dowiedział się, że potrafi dobrze gotować, Kokichi chciał, aby została ona jego "mamą", po czym cały czas ją o to pytał. Ciekawe, dziewczynie nawet podobał się ten pomysł. Cytaty *"Jestem Superlicealną Pokojówką, Tojo Kirumi. Jeżeli jest jakiś problem, proszę, powiedz mi o tym, kiedy zechcesz." *"Nasza droga ucieczki nie będzie łatwa, więc... nie ma powodu do pośpiechu." *"Kiedy już stwierdziłam, że dam z siebie wszystko, aby współpracować, muszę wypełnić ten obowiązek." *"Nie możemy przegrać tej walki. Nawet, jeśli robimy coś niepożądanego, musimy poświęcić wszystko, co mamy." *"Podejrzany, obrońca, prokurator, sędzia... wszyscy wypełniamy nasze role." *"Jeżeli mówisz, że mnie podejrzewasz, to co ty na to, abym stłamsiła te wszystkie podejrzenia?" Ciekawostki * Talent Kirumi jest podobny do Chisy Yukizome. * Kirumi jest najwyższą dziewczyną w grze. * W ankiecie stworzonej przez MyNavi, fani zagłosowali na Kirumi jako 10, najbardziej znaną uczennicę Danganronpa V3 z szesnastu''.'' *Kirumi jest jedną z osób, które próbowały uciec ze swojej egzekucji, innymi są Leon Kuwata i Chiaki Nanami. es:Kirumi Tojo en:Kirumi Tojo fr:Kirumi Tojo Kategoria:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Nastolatek